Eso
|Esō}} is a cursed spirit and human mix and the second of the Death Painting Wombs with a Special Grade rank. Together with his brothers, they have sided with Mahito. Appearance Personality Synopsis History Eso is one of nine death painting wombs that came from a women capable of giving birth to Cursed Spirit children. At some point Eso and his brothers were storage at the Jujutsu High, along with some of Sukuna's fingers. Goodwill Event Arc Eso and his brother, along with Sukena's fingers were taken from Jujutsu High by Mahito. The Origin of Obedience Arc Eso and his brothers are given bodies by Mahito, which Eso and his brothers decide to side with the Cursed Spirit since the world they envision will suit the brothers more. Eso along with Kechizu arrive at Yasohachi Bridge to run an errand. Eso pulls Nobara out of the Cursed Spirit's realm and tells her that she may leave since the errand that brothers have doesn't invoke killing Shamans. As Nobara is confused about Eso's errand, Eso says that he thought that the Shamans were sent to retrieve Sukuna's finger too. When Megumi retrieves the finger, Eso senses that the finger has exited the realm. Eso decides to head over to retrieve the finger, with Nobara following him. Nobara points out the weird way he is running, which Eso says that he has a complex about his back and that he will kill her if she sees his back. When Yuji and Kechizu shows up and sees his back, Eso get angry and says that he will kill him. Nobara takes this chance to attack Eso, but is barely does anything. Eso uses a technique and start to attack Nobara and Yuji, which cause the two to run away. When Yuji get hit by Kechizu and Nobara is distracted, Eso manages to land a hit on Nobara. Eso then activates another technique and explains how Yuji and Nobara will decay. Eso asks Yuji and Nobara if they wish to be killed faster, which Nobara responds by using her technique on herself to inflict harm to the brothers. Eso thinks about Nobara's technique and how if won't be enough to kill him before she dies. When Yuji starts to attack Kechizu, Eso tries to help Kechizu but is stopped by Nobara. When Yuji and Nobara switch targets, Eso thinks about the situation they are in and decides to not deactivate. When Kechizu calls out to Eso, he remembers what their older brother told them and deactivates the technique. Eso and Yuji then start to fight, which Eso uses his Wing King technique on him. When Yuji uses Kokusen to blow off Eso's arm, Eso thinks about how Yuji was able to do that even through he had reinforced himself for the blow. After seeing Kechizu injured by the same technique, Eso hopes that Kechizu is still alive. Eso then senses that Kechizu had died and apologizes to their older brother for not daving Kechizu. When a car suddenly drives past them, Eso take this chance to get on the car and get a hostage. As the car drives away, Eso plans to heal himself and get revenge on Yuji and Nobara for killing his brother. As Eso looks over to were Kechizu is, he notices Nobara and wonders what she is doing. As Nobara uses her technique on Eso's sever arm to inflict damage to Eso, Eso falls off of the car. Yuji takes this chance to kill Eso, which his older brother senses. Abilities Cursed Power and Forms Eso's cursed power is Decomposition, this technique allows Eso and his brothers to decay anyone who has come in contact with their blood. Eso's blood is poisonous, but it won't kill someone unless they are drowned in it. * Supreme Rot Technique: Wing King: This technique forms a pair of wings and legs from Eso's blood. Eso is capable of firing his blood from the wings and lifting himself off the ground. * Supreme Rot Technique: Decay: This technique causes a flower pattern to appear on a person that was hit with Eso or his brother's blood. At the point the target was hit, the target starts to decay. Any of the brothers are able to activate this technique. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Curse Category:Deceased